In recent years, as some techniques considered for fourth-generation mobile communication systems have been introduced to third-generation mobile communication systems, evolved universal terrestrial radio access (hereinafter, referred to as EUTRA) aiming at high-speed communication has been considered by a standardization group, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) (Non-Patent Document 1).
In EUTRA, an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing access (OFDMA) scheme that is strong against multi-path interference and suitable for high-speed transmission is employed as a communication scheme. Further, specifications for an upper layer operation called data transmission control or resource management control for the EUTRA includes low latency and low overhead, and simplified technology is being employed.
In a communication system that realizes such enhanced communication technology, the load of a base station device increases, and an administrator of the base station device must halt the base station device for repair, maintenance, and management tasks. Further, since cell IDs, which are finite identifiers of base station devices, are used by a number of base station devices, the same cell ID may be used by different base station devices. Accordingly, the cell ID must be changed. Similarly, it is necessary to change information for synchronizing communication between the base station device and the mobile station device.
Here, in a cellular mobile communication scheme, a mobile station device uses a cell ID or information for communication synchronization to communicate with the base station device (Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2). Accordingly, when the base station device is halted or base station device information such as the cell ID is changed, communication disconnection or handover failure occurs in the mobile station device. In Non-Patent Document 3, an administrator of a base station device waits until a time zone in which a communication amount between the base station device and a mobile station device is reduced, and halts transmission and reception during the time zone to halt the base station device or change base station device information such as a cell ID.    Non-Patent Document 1: Keiji Tachikawa, “W-CDMA mobile communication systems,” ISBN4-621-04894-5, issued Jun. 25, 2001, Maruzen Co., Ltd    Non-Patent Document 2: 3GPP TR (Technical Report) 36. 211, Physical channels and Modulation. V1.1.0, [searched on May 25, 2007], Internet (URL: http://www.3gpp.orgatp/Specs/html-info/36211.htm)    Non-Patent Document 3: 3GPP contribution R1-075060, “Response to LS on Physical-layer Cell Identity Collision,” [searched on Nov. 13, 2007], Internet (URL: ftp://ftp.3gpp.org/TSG-RAN/WG1-RL1/TSGR 1—51/Docs/R1-075060.zip)